


Pocahomine

by xKagaYuukix



Series: Bajki, Horrory i inne parodyjne dziwadła [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocahomine pragnie w końcu zaznać prawdziwego życia, jednocześnie jednak chce pozostać wolnym. Jego ojciec jednak, Powhakashi, planuje dla niego ślub z Kurokoumem. Pewnego dnia Pocahomine poznaje jednak przybyłego z rozległego Tokio kapitana Kise Ryoutę. Mężczyźni zakochują się w sobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocahomine

  
  
  
–    Ahh... Słyszę, że dudnią w te cholerne muszle, więc pewnie ojciec wrócił z wojny z tymi tam, Masamoubex czy coś...- Pocahomine, stojąc na krawędzi skały, rozpostarł ręce niczym skrzydła i westchnął, rozkoszując się wiatrem, który rozwiał jego sukienkę.- Dobry dzień na walnięcie samobója.  
–    Pocahomine!- Rozległ się nagle czyjś krzyk. Pocahomine drgnął i wychylił się lekko, patrząc na siedzącą w łódce jego przyjaciółkę, Momoi.- Twój ojciec wrócił! I wzywa ciebie!  
–    Ehh... słyszałeś, Midofiut?- mruknął, spoglądając smętnie na zielonkawego ptaszka w okularach, latającego przy nim.- Znowu dostanę opieprz, że się opierdzielam i nie pomagam w wiosce... no nic, lepiej się pospieszmy, zanim dostanie wścieku du... zanim się zdenerwuje... Ty też chodź, Mura!- zażądał, mijając szopa-pracza wcinającego z lubością słodkie owoce z krzaków.  
    Pocahomine już chciał zbiec w dół zbocza, jednak zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc w kierunku krawędzi skały.  
–    W sumie... orymus od ojca gorszy od śmierci... niech los zdecyduje!- Po czym zaczął biec przed siebie i, nabrawszy prędkości, zeskoczył do wody.  
–    Pocahomine, ty durniu!- krzyknęła jego przyjaciółka.  
    Z głośnym pluskiem wylądował w wodzie, jednak, na jego nieszczęście, nic mu się nie stało. Zanurkował jedynie głęboko, ale chcąc zabawić się przed spotkaniem z ojcem, pozostał w wodzie, czekając, aż Momoi zacznie się denerwować.  
–    Pocahomine? Cały jesteś? Mam nadzieję, że tak, bo nie mam zamiaru za tobą nurkowa... ah!- krzyknęła głośno, kiedy Pocahomine przewrócił łódeczkę do góry dnem.  
    Razem z Momoi wychynęli pod łódkę. Dziewczyna zakaszlała i westchnęła, zirytowana.  
–    Czy my nie jesteśmy za starzy na takie zabawy?  
    Pocahomine w odpowiedzi napluł jej wezbraną w usta wodą prosto do oka. Momoi przez chwilę nie poruszała się, patrząc na niego nie oplutym okiem.  
–    Yy... to miało być zabawne – mruknął Pocahomine.- No wiesz, wojna na pluskanie?  
–    Ja ci dam pluskanie, ty skończony idioto...- wycharczała Momoi, trzęsąc się cała.  
    Pocahomine szybko wydostał się spod wody i na powrót przewrócił łódkę tak, że teraz mogli oboje w niej usiąść. Podał swojej przyjaciółce pomocną dłoń, a ta przez chwilę patrzyła na nią podejrzliwie, jednak w końcu z niej skorzystała.  
–    Coś ty tam w ogóle robił, na górze?- zapytała.  
–    Myślałem.  
–    Myśl... co robiłeś?!- Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
–    Tsk, zamknij się.- Pocahomine skrzywił się lekko, wyciskając z wody swoją sukienkę.  
–    O tym śnie myślałeś? Już wiesz, co on znaczy?  
–    Nie, no ale coś tam chyba znaczy, nie?  
–    Zapytaj swojego ojca, przecież on wszystko wie!  
–    Ta... znowu rzuci mi jakąś zagadką, tak jak wtedy, kiedy zapytałem, dlaczego jako jedyny facet w tej wiosce noszę sukienkę, jak baba...  
–    No dobra, wracajmy...- westchnęła Momoi, chwytając za wiosło.  
    Kiedy tylko dopłynęli do ich wioski, słychać już było donośny głos ojca Pocahomine, przywódcy ich plemienia.  
–    Choć nie chcieliśmy z nimi walczyć, byliśmy do tego zmuszeni. Bitwa trwała od wschodu słońca aż przez kilka minut i zakończyła się naszym przewidzianym przeze mnie zwycięstwem. Nasi wojownicy walczyli dzielnie, ale żaden nie tak dzielnie, jak ja. I Kurokoum – dodał, wskazując rozglądającego się w zamyśleniu mężczyznę.- On atakował jak niewidomy niedźwiedź... znaczy, rozjuszony niedźwiedź, którego nikt nie mógł zobaczyć. Dowiódł tym samym, że jest najmężniejszym i najlepszym przyszłym wodzem tego plemienia... Ale pamiętajcie, że ja jeszcze trochę pożyję.  
–    I do tego wygląda pięknie – rozmarzyła się Momoi.  
–    Taa, zwłaszcza jak się uśmiecha – bąknął Pocahomine.  
–    Dzisiaj będzie uczta na jego... i na moją... cześć!- Zawołał głośno Powhakashi, unosząc zwycięsko pięść.  
–    Jajajajaj!- rozkrzyczała się Momoi, pospiesznie odbiegając, by za pewne pogratulować Kurokoumowi.  
    Pocahomine spojrzał za nią krzywo. Miał wielką ochotę iść razem z nią, bo właśnie tę udrękę wolał, niż spotkanie ze swoim ojcem, jednak wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Udał się w kierunku przywódcy, który zszedł już ze swego pnia służącego za piedestał i przystanął przy nim, w oczekiwaniu za synem.  
–    Mój synu – powiedział, patrząc na niego z góry i wyciągając ku niemu rękę.- Zachowuj się przy ludziach i udawaj, że jesteśmy kochającą się rodziną.  
–    Wal się gapo... znaczy... wingapo, ojcze!- zawołał typowe u nich powitanie, przytulając go, choć był on od niego sporo niższy.  
–    Twój widok raduje me serce – rzekł sucho Powhakashi.  
–    I ja jestem rad, że wróciłeś cało – wyrecytował formułkę, której nauczył go ojciec przed pójściem na wojnę.  
–    Chodź ze mną – zażądał Powhakashi.- Wysłuchasz swego ojca i opowiesz o wszystkim, co robiłeś... a wiem, że się opierdzielałeś – dodał szeptem.  
–    Ugh.  
    Pocahomine poczłapał za przywódcą do ich słomianego domu. Powhakashi podał mu swój długi kij zdobiony piórem, który służył mu za berło, by ten odłożył go na miejsce  
–    O-ojcze, od jakiegoś czasu śni mi się bardzo dziwny sen – zaczął nieśmiało.  
–    Cóż to?- Powhakashi spojrzał na niego wyniośle.- Tym razem mężczyźni?  
–    Yy, nie – powiedział.- A-ale on chyba oznacza, że wkrótce wydarzy mi się coś niezwykłego!  
–    Oh, tak.- Akashi odwrócił się do niego plecami, odłożył swą koronę, również zdobioną piórami, po czym sięgnął po nóż oraz kamień i zaczął ostrzyć jego ostrze.- Bo wkrótce wydarzy ci się coś... niesamowitego.  
–    Tak, a co się stało?  
–    Kurokoum chciałby, żebyś został jego żoną – mruknął wódz.  
–    Ż-ż... bo co, bo noszę kieckę?! Gdzie on ma oczy, przecież jestem facetem!  
–    Spokojnie, zaradzimy temu.- Akashi odwrócił się do niego z lekkim uśmiechem, wciąż ostrząc nóż.  
–    O-o-ojcze...- Pocahomine spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem.  
–    To by uradowało moje serce, jak i moją kieszeń.  
    Pocahomine spuścił wzrok, po czym podszedł do wyjścia i odsłonił zasłonkę wykonaną z liści trawy. Nieopodal na wzgórzu stał Kurokoum, nieco przygarbiony, rozglądając się obojętnym wzrokiem po okolicy i ignorując dzieci, które skakały wokół niego.  
–    On jest taki... poważny – skrzywił się.- Poza tym, ej, ja nie będę na dole!  
–    Mój synu, Kurokoum będzie doskonałym dla mn... to znaczy dla ciebie... mężem – zapewniał go Powhakashi.- Jest lojalny i sil... ekhem! Lojalny i zbuduje ci dom o siln... Ekhem, ekhem!- Powhakashi zakaszlał głośno.- Przy nim nic ci nie będzie grozić.  
–    O-ojcze, ja myślę, że ten mój sen, to jednak inną drogę mi wskazuje – westchnął chłopak, podchodząc do stolika, by nie stać za blisko ojca.  
–    To jest dla ciebie dobra droga – powiedział szybko Powhakashi, patrząc na niego morderczo.  
–    Czy ja nie mogę wybrać s-s.... s... sam... czy coś?  
    Wódz westchnął ciężko, na moment zamykając oczy. Odłożył nóż i kamień, a następnie podszedł do wyjścia.  
–    Pocahomine, chodź ze mną – rzekł, odsuwając trzcinową zasłonę. Oboje wyszli na zewnątrz.- Ty jesteś synem wodza, musisz zająć miejsce wśród ludzi. Nawet rwący górski strumień musi połączyć się z wielką rzeką...  
–    Znowu te zagadki?!  
–    Nawet taki ciemny gbur – zaśpiewał Powhakashi.- choć tak wiele siły ma... szuka najłatwiejszych dróg... przez to ta głupota trwa, i trwa.- Spojrzał na swego syna.- Głuchyyy... jak głuchy bębna dźwięk...- Nagle wyciągnął zza pasa błękitny naszyjnik ze złotym kamieniem.- To twojej matki ślubny naszyjnik – powiedział.  
–    G-gdzieś ty go, kurna, nosił?!  
–    Chciała, byś go nosił, wychodząc za mąż.- Zignorował go, wspinając się na palce i zakładając mu biżuterię.  
–    Ona też wolała dziewczynkę? No cóż, przepraszam, że mam penisa!  
–    Noś go, synu – zagroził Powhakashi.- A teraz idź, ciesz się ostatnim dniem wolności. I tak nikogo nie zaliczysz – dodał raczej do siebie, wracając w stronę domu.  
    Pocahomine opadł z westchnieniem na brzeg rzeki. Szop-pracz Mura podbiegł do niego i wspiął się na jego ramię, z ciekawością oglądając naszyjnik, jednak szybko znudził się i odsunął. Najwyraźniej nic, co nie było słodkie, nie interesowało go.  
–    On chce, żebym bym stały – powiedział do niego Pocahomine.- Jak rzeka, kurde. Ale zaraz...- Chłopak zmarszczył lekko brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się radośnie.- Rzeka wcale nie jest stała, jakby nie patrzeć, no nie?! Hahah! Chodziło mu po prostu o to, żebym nie wchodził do tej samej rzeki dwa razy? Więc panienki są moje?!  
    Wstał, otrzepując swoją sukienkę, po czym wszedł powoli do rzeki i zaczął śpiewać:  
–    Gdy wchodzisz w rzeki nurt drugi raz, wiedz, że ta rzeka już jest nie ta.- Wszedł do łódki, od razu chwytając wiosło, a tuż za nim skoczył szop-pracz Mura.- Kobieta jest fochliwa, i zdanie wciąż się zmienia~ A gdyby tak popłynąć tam, gdzie każdy przyjemności dozna i odsłonić znany tylko mi z marzenia... ten za łukiem rzeki świat... ten za łukiem rzeki nie-prawiczy świat! Przyzywa mnie...! Ten za łukiem rzeki świat... nieznany jeszcze! Tam, gdzie orgazm w noc i w dzień! Lecz któż to wie co przyniesie jutro mi ten za łukiem rzeki świat... co lśni... marzeń mych świat.- Wiosłując dalej, Pocahomine przepływał przez piękne okolice, podziwiając naturę i śpiewając dalej.- Przeczuwam go za pasmem gór i tam gdzie wodospadów huk, lecz ciągle słyszę ten rozsądku sygnał. Solidny wąż co w gaciach tkwi i wciąż wyrywa się, nie troszcząc się, że boli to mnieee. Ten za łukiem rzeki świaaaat.- Wiosłował z fascynacją, chcąc jak najszybciej pokonać łuk, o którym śpiewał.- Ten za łukiem rzeki inny świaaaaO KURWA, ROZBIJEMY SIĘĘĘ!- wrzasnął, kiedy okazało się, że łuk kończy się spadzistym wodospadem.  
    Nie było już jednak możliwości wycofania się – razem z szopem-praczem Murą i wciąż towarzyszącym im ptaszkiem, Midofiutem, krzycząc desperacko, spadli w dół wody i, zataczając w niej fikołki, jakimś cudem ponownie wylądowali w łódce, która popłynęła aż do rozwidlenia dróg – jedna prowadziła prosto, druga zaś wiła się niczym wąż.  
    Pocahomine spoważniał nieco i posępniał, widząc to. Spuścił wzrok i dokończył ciszej swoją piosenkę:  
–     Czy mam wybrać prosty los... jak ten głuchy bębna ton... Moim mężem ma być on... Czy sen najcudowniejszy zgasł? Czy wciąż mi dajesz panie mych marzeń ten za łukiem rzeki świat...?  
    Ruszył z wolna zawiłą drogą, decydując się właśnie na tę i rozmyślając o swoim ciężkim żywocie prawiczka.  
–    No i dopłynęliśmy do wierzby – westchnął ciężko, schylając głowę, by nie zahaczyć nią o długie, wiotkie gałązki liści.- Ciemno tu jak w dupie u mu... tsk, kiepskie porównanie. Ciemno tu.  
    Podpłynął do pnia i wspiął się na niego, siadając na czymś w rodzaju krzesła.  
–    Czy to ty, Pocahomine?- usłyszał znajomy głos.  
–    Drogi Dziadku Kagawierzbo – westchnął Pocahomine.- Coś ci opowiem.  
–    Ta, wiedziałem, że przyleziesz... - mruknął pień, ukazując swoją drewnianą twarz o dziwnych, rozdwojonych brwiach.- Osz kur...! Naszyjnik twojej matki! Pamiętam, jak mi kiedyś nim wpierd...  
–    Oto dlaczego do ciebie przybyłem – przerwał mu Pocahomine.- Mój ojciec chce mnie wydać za Kurokouma!  
–    Za Kurokouma?! On jest taki poważny...- Dziadek Kagawierzba wzdrygnął się, trzęsąc liśćmi.  
–    Otóż, kurde, to – westchnął Pocahomine.- Ojciec uważa, że to słuszna droga, ale... ja miałem ostatnio taki dziwny sen i...  
–    Oh, twój sen! Opowiedz mi o nim wszystko...  
–    No to mi nie przerywaj, stary dziadzie!- warknął. Odchrząknął, a potem westchnął ciężko.- No więc... zapierdzielam se przez las, nie? I nagle przede mną pojawia się strzała! I ta strzała... ona się obraca! I się obraca i obraca i obraca coraz szybciej i nagle, nie uwierzysz!  
–    Zatrzymuje się?  
–    Skąd wiedziałeś?!  
–    Intuicja. W każdym razie, ta strzała pewnie oznacza twoją drogę.  
–    Ale co jest moją drogą?  
–    Twoja matka zadała mi to samo pytanie...  
–    I co jej odpowiedziałeś?- zapytał zaciekawiony Pocahomine.  
–    … że ma iść zapytać Akashiego – bąknął Dziadek Kagawierzba.- On wie lepiej.  
–    Tsk, dzięki za pomoc, stary dziadzie!- warknął Pocahomine, podnosząc się i wracając do łódki.- Oby cię korniki zeżarły!  
    To mówiąc, wraz z Murą i Midofiutem, popłynął w drogę powrotną do domu.  
  
    ***  
  
    Kapitan Kise Ryouta stał na kamieniu na nowej ziemi, którą zamierzali wkrótce podbić jego rodacy i rozglądał się z delikatnym uśmiechem po okolicy. Miejsce, do którego trafił, było nadzwyczaj piękne, nie mógł doczekać się, by pooglądać także i inne widoki.  
–    Kapitanie Kise!- rozległ się głos jego dowódcy, Genty Takeuchiego, który podszedł do niego ciężkim krokiem.- Wygląda na to, że wybrałem niezły zakątek, co? Dzikusów nie widać!  
–    To, że ich nie widać, nie znaczy, że ich nie ma – westchnął Kise.  
–    Cóż... to może powinieneś wyruszyć i ustalić, czy są, czy ich tu nie ma?- zaproponował sucho Takeuchi.  
–    Jeśli są tu gdzieś, z pewnością ich znajdę!- oznajmił Kise, poprawiając broń na ramieniu i śmiało ruszając w las.  
    Podziwiał niesamowitą zieleń krzewów i drzew i różnobarwne kwiaty o przeróżnych kształtach płatków. Wydawało mu się, że nawet niebo jest tu jakieś takie bardziej błękitne, nie mógł doczekać się nocy, by zobaczyć je ugwieżdżone.  
    Dotarł do niewielkiego wodospadu i przysiadł na kamieniu, by odpocząć po czterominutowej podróży. Opryskał spoconą twarz wodą, odgarniając swoje piękne, przydługie blond włosy i akurat w momencie, gdy trzymał w nich wodę, zobaczył niewyraźną, ciemną sylwetkę.  
    Dzikus!  
    Kise udał, że go nie zauważył. Oblał się wodą, otarł z niej twarz, a następnie wstał powoli i zerknął w stronę drzewa, przy którym widział obcego. Kiedy tylko zobaczył tam ruch, pospiesznie wskoczył za ścianę z wody i przycupnął na kamieniu, szykując pospiesznie broń do wystrzału.  
    Oto pierwszy dzikus, którego załatwi! A zaraz za nim do nieba pójdą wszyscy jego bracia i siostry, jak mieli w zwyczaju się nazywać.  
    Jak w tej bajce, „Wszystkie dzikusy idą do nieba”, czy jakoś tak!  
    Zobaczył cień dzikusa na jednym z kamieni na rzece. Cień przystanął na moment, kucając, jakby rozglądał się przez chwilę, po czym skoczył na następny głaz zanurzony w wodzie – i wówczas zza ściany wyskoczył Kise, pospiesznie celując w niego bronią.  
    Zawahał się jednak, kiedy ujrzał postać wysokiego, ciemnoskórego dzikusa. Miał na sobie jasnobrązową sukienkę, choć widać było wyraźnie, że jest mężczyzną. Krótkie granatowe włosy idealnie pasowały do koloru jego skóry, a tej samej barwy oczy wpatrywały się w niego spokojnie. Chłopak milczał, po prostu na niego patrząc i prostując się z wolna.  
    Kise przełknął nerwowo ślinę, zauroczony tym niespotykanym pięknem. Kucnął powoli, odkładając broń i równie powoli wszedł do wody, by móc zbliżyć się ostrożnie do dzikusa. Krok po kroku, nie chcąc go wystraszyć, podchodził do niego, jednak ten nagle zrobił krok naprzód, chcąc mu czmychnąć, lecz w ten poślizgnął się na kamieniu i wpadł do rzeki.  
–    N-nic ci nie jest?!- wykrzyknął Kise, zbliżając się pospiesznie, jednak ciemnoskóry zerwał się natychmiast do biegu, dysząc lekko.- Zaczekaj!  
    Ruszył za nim, choć nie wiedział, dlaczego. Gnał między drzewami, przeskakując powalone pnie i bujne krzaki, musiał przyznać, że obcy jest niesamowicie szybki i zwinny, jednak udało mu się go dogonić w momencie, gdy wskoczył on do łódki nad brzegiem rzeki, jednak wskakując potknął się o kamień i wylądował w niej boleśnie na twarz.  
–    Nosz kur... jaki obciach – westchnął ciężko, podnosząc się. Spojrzał z niepokojem na Kise, mierząc go spojrzeniem.  
–    Nie bój się, nic ci nie zrobię – powiedział zafascynowany, wyciągając ku niemu dłoń.- Chodź, pomogę ci.  
–    Mata qui... kawiora?  
–    Nie, nie mam kawioru...  
    Dzikus wywrócił oczami.  
–    No tak, nie rozumiesz ani słowa – westchnął Kise, pojmując, o co mu chodzi.  
–    Rozumiem, zgrywam się – mruknął ciemnoskóry, chwytając jego dłoń.  
–    E-Eh?!  
    Kise pomógł mu wyjść z łódki, patrząc na niego dość niepewnie, jednak to się szybko zmieniło. Ciepło jego skóry i widok oczu z tak bliska zmieniał cały jego świat.  
–    Ktoś ty?- zapytał cicho.  
–    Pocahomine.  
–    Pocahomine...- szepnął.- Ja jestem Kise Ryouta. Uhm... usiądziemy?  
    Ciemnoskóry spojrzał niepewnie na miejsce na trawie, które wskazał Kise, po czym usiadł bez słowa. Ryouta zajął miejsce obok niego, wciąż wpatrując się jak urzeczony w jego twarz. Odłożył swój hełm na bok, a ciemnoskóry, zainteresowany, wziął go w dłonie i przyjrzał się mu dokładnie.  
–    To coś powiększa oczy – zdziwił się.  
–    To się nazywa „hełm” - wyjaśnił Kise, nieco rozczulony jego niewiedzą.  
–    Hełm – powtórzył Pocahomine, zakładając go na swoją głowę.  
–    A... a co to za rzeka?- zapytał Ryouta, wskazując na otaczającą ich wodę.  
–    Chujukochanek* - odparł Pocahomine.  
–    Macie tu bardzo niezwykłe nazwy – powiedział powoli Kise, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, któremu hełm zasłaniał oczy.- Czikitachomik... Chuju... chujukochanek...- Przygryzł wargę, unosząc delikatnie hełm, by spojrzeć ponownie w granatowe oczy.- Pocahomine...  
–    Ty też masz bardzo niezwykłą nazwę – powiedział dzikus.- Kise... Ryjota...  
–    Uhm... p-proszę, nie akcentuj tego w ten sposób...  
    Nagle między nimi pojawił się szop-pracz Mura, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się jego torbie i śliniąc.  
–    Oh... chcesz coś słodkiego?- zapytał Kise z uśmiechem, wyciągając z niej ciastko.  
    Jednak wtem mały Mura rzucił się na jego torbę i wyciągnął z niej całą garść ciastek, po czym odbiegł pospiesznie na dwóch nogach w pobliskie krzaki.  
–    Mura, ty pieprzony, niegrzeczny żarłoku!- warknął na niego Pocahomine.- Wracaj tu i się podziel, kurna!  
–    Ehm...- Ryouta uśmiechnął się nerwowo, spoglądając to na ciemnoskórego, to na szopa-pracza, który popatrzył najpierw na ciastka, potem na Pocahomine, i znów na ciastka. W końcu zjadł je pospiesznie i dopiero wówczas wrócił do ciemnoskórego, układając się na jego kolanach. Pocahomine ścisnął jego mordkę, drażniąc się z nim.- Urocze stworzonko... Jak ma na imię?  
–    Mura.  
–    Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Mura - powiedział z uśmiechem wyciągając do szopa rękę.  
–    Czego mi tu?- mruknął Pocahomine, oglądając ją z niepewnością.  
–    Oh, u nas to takie powitanie! Daj rękę, pokażę ci.  
–    I... nic mi nie zrobisz?  
–    Oczywiście, że nie!  
    Pocahomine jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wahał się, jednak w końcu podał mu rękę. Kise ujął ją delikatnie, starając się nie śmiać, po czym ostrożnie poruszył nią w górę i w dół.  
–    Tak mówimy „witaj” - powiedział.  
–    A my tak mówimy „witaj” - Pocahomine przysiadł na piętach i zrobił szeroki zamach dłonią w górę, a następnie obrócił ją i zrobił drugi zamach, uderzając Ryoutę w twarz.- Wingapo. Wzięło się to od tego, że kobiety akurat myły okna, kiedy wracali ich mężowie, a potem mieszały w garach, szykując wyżerkę.  
–    Wi...wingapo...- mruknął Kise, nieśmiało powtarzając gest.  
–    A tak to znaczy „spieprzaj”... Aana.- Wykonał kolejny ruch dłonią.  
–    J-ja wolę „witaj”, naprawdę!- wykrzyknął pospiesznie Kise, łącząc ich dłonie i nieśmiało uśmiechając się do dzikusa.  
    Wtem między nich znów wskoczył Mura, ciekawsko zaglądając do torby blondyna i wyciągając z niego małe, okrągłe urządzenie. Czmychnął szybko na skałę, nim Kise go złapać.  
–    Hej, oddawaj to!  
–    Mura!- warknął Pocahomine, jednak szop wspiął się już na drzewo i zaczął uderzać krążkiem o gałąź.  
–    W porządku, niech se to weźmie...- mruknął Kise, posyłając mu rozzłoszczone spojrzenie.  
–    Co to takiego?- zagadnął ciemnoskóry.  
–    Kompas.  
–    Kompas? Co się z tym robi?  
–    On wskazuje drogę, kiedy nie wiesz, którą musisz podążać – wyjaśnił Ryouta z westchnieniem.- Niech sobie tego weźmie, dostanę nowy w Tokio, kiedy wrócę.  
–    Tokio?! To twoja wioska?!- zapytał szybko podekscytowany Pocahomine.  
–    Taaak, bardzo duża wioska – odparł Kise, przeczesując swoje włosy, zadowolony z zainteresowania ciemnoskórego, choć wolałby, by dotyczyło ono bezpośrednio jego osoby.  
–    Jaka ona jest?  
–    Hmm... są ulice, sklepy, mosty prowadzące przez rzeki... i domy, wysokie jak drzewa!  
–    O panienki?! Jakie macie tam panienki?  
–    Eh...?- Kise przygasł nieco.- Cóż... no, ładne, jak sądzę.  
–    O kurde, chciałbym je zobaczyć – westchnął Pocahomine.  
–    Zobaczysz...- mruknął z uśmiechem Ryouta.  
–    Jak?- zdziwił się dzikus.  
–    No bo...- Kise wstał z ziemi i podszedł do drzewa, by uwiesić się na jego gałęzi.- Zbudujemy tutaj takie domy, i w nich zamieszkacie, i pokażemy wam jak gospodarzyć tą ziemią, jak najlepiej ją wykorzystać, no i od nas też się pewnie ktoś wprowadzi...  
–    Czekaj, najlepiej wykorzystać naszą ziemię?  
–    Tak! Będą tu drogi i porządne domy i...  
–    Ale nasze domy są dobre, ej.  
–    Tak ci się tylko wydaje, bo nie widziałeś lepszych!- roześmiał się Kise, zeskakując tuż obok niego.  
    Pocahomine spojrzał na niego ze złością, po czym odwrócił od niego głowę, obrażony. Wstał pospiesznie i ruszył do swojej łódki, po drodze znów się potykając i znów lądując w niej twarzą. Nie przejął się tym jednak i zaczął od razu wiosłować.  
–    Hej, poczekaj, nie fochaj się, Pocahominecchi!- Kise ruszył za nim pospiesznie, wchodząc do wody i, ociekając nią cały, stanął przed łodzią, chwytając za jej dziób.- Tyle możemy dla was zrobić, Pocahominecchi! Zrobiliśmy już wiele dla dzikusów w całym świecie...!  
–    Dzikusów?!- Pocahomine spojrzał na niego ze złością.  
–    Nnno ty nie jesteś dzikusem!- powiedział szybko Kise.  
–    Tylko moi bracia, ha?!  
–    Nie, ja ci wszystko...  
–    Odejdź stąd!- warknął Pocahomine, uderzając go wiosłem w głowę.  
–    Auu! Uważaj, jestem modelem u siebie w wiosce, wiesz?- jęknął, jednak dalej nie ustępując i nie schodząc mu z drogi.  
    Pocahomine zacisnął usta, a następnie wstał z łodzi i podskoczył, chwytając się gałęzi nad swoją głową. Zaczął piąć się w górę, uciekając przed Kise, który od razu ruszył za nim.  
–    Zaczekaj, proszę!- krzyczał po drodze, choć nie dostawał żadnej odpowiedzi.- „Dzikus” to tylko słowo! Określa nieucywilizowanych!  
–    Jak ja?- warknął Pocahomine.  
–    No... nieucywilizowani to tacy, którzy...- zaczął Ryouta, chwytając się kolejnej gałęzi, jednak ta okazała się być za słaba i blondyn wylądował z powrotem na ziemi. Jęknął głośno z bólu.  
    Pocahomine zeskoczył zgrabnie na ziemię... a przynajmniej chciał tak zrobić, jednak sam również wylądował boleśnie na pupie. Korzystając jednak z chwili, gdy Kise oczy zasłonił hełm, który na niego spadł, ciemnoskóry podniósł się szybko i podszedł do niego, udając, że nic się nie stało. Podniósł lekko jego hełm, przyglądając się złotym, błyszczącym od łez oczom.  
–    Którzy nie są tacy jak ty – dokończył za niego, wstając.  
–    Pocahominecchi...  
–    Ty myślisz, żem ciemny jest dzikus – zaczął śpiewać Pocahomine.- I choć tyle zaliczyłeś, i choć pchałeś tam i tam... i bishem jesteś tak, że aż słów podziwu brak... dlaczego, powiedz mi, nie rucham ja? Nie rucham...ja...  
–    A-ale co to ma do rzeczy?!  
    Pocahomine minął go, odwrócił się jedynie na moment, po czym ruszył dalej, ignorując go. Kise spuścił wzrok, zastanowił się przez chwilę, a następnie ruszył za ciemnoskórym. Ten zaś śpiewał dalej:  
–    Na lądzie, gdy rozglądam się za laską.- Podniósł gałąź.- Chcę wszystkie mieć na własność, nawet tęęę! Lecz jedno wiem, że ona mnie nie zechce... tylko za cholerę nie wiem, czemu nieee?! Ty myślisz pewnie, że ze mnie desperat... i pragnę seksu bez jednej przerwyyy... a prawda jest po prostu, kurde, taka... że chcę w końcu w ciepłą dziuplę włożyć ptaka! Czy wiesz jak to ciężko jest być tym prawiczkiem wciąż?! I jak ciężko masturbować się co dniaaa?! Czy zrozumiesz moje męki i udręki... gdy się ze mnie naśmiewa cała wioskaaa... Gdy się ze mnie naśmiewa cała wioskaaa!- Pocahomine ruszył biegiem przez las.- Codziennie biegam jak idiota po tym lesie. I szukam sobie byle zajęciaaa! Bo żadna laska w wiosce mnie nie zechce... nie porucham, choćbym tego bardzo chciaaał. Tam każda z nich ma super duże cycki. Lecz dla mnie przeznaczony jest peniiis. Choć ojcu mówię, że nie wyjdę za mąż... on upiera się, że właśnie tak ma byyyć. Dooo dupy takie życie jest... lecz skąd to wiedzieć masz, skoro już ruuuchaaasz? Toooo nie tobie ojciec wciska, żeś dziewczynką jest... i nie próbuje odciąć członka ciii... Ty zaznałeś już rozkoszy od kobiety... a ja chyba nigdy już nie porucham... chyba nigdy już nie poruchaaam... Może winą jest ma twarz... lecz to przecież tylko twarz! TYLKO TWARZ!...czy przez nią nigdy już nie porucham?  
    Kise, poruszony jego piosenką, stanął naprzeciw niego, ujmując delikatnie jego dłonie. Przysunął się do niego, lekko trącając nosem jego nos, jednak nie pocałował go, nie chciał psuć tej pięknej chwili, bał się, że mógłby go wystraszyć. Przez chwilę stali tak, nieporuszeni, kiedy nagle usłyszeli dźwięk bębnów.  
–    Co to takiego?- zapytał Kise, wyrywając się z uroku.  
–    Bębny – szepnął Pocahomine, marszcząc czoło.- Znaczą, że mam przerąbane... muszę wracać!  
–    Zaczekaj, Pocahominecchi!- Ryouta chwycił go pospiesznie za rękę.- Kiedy cię zobaczę?  
–    Nie wiem – mruknął, nieco zirytowany.  
–    Nie odchodź!  
–    Wybacz...  
–    Nie puszczę cię!  
–    Kise, proszę!  
–    Nie mogę! Chcę jeszcze...  
–    Ale ja muszę kupę!  
–    Oh...- Kise odsunął się od niego, zawstydzony.  
    Pocahomine wywrócił oczami, nie wierząc, że musiał posunąć aż do takiego kłamstwa. Machnął blondynowi ręką na pożegnanie, znów uderzając go w twarz, po czym ruszył biegiem do wioski.  
  
    Następnego dnia Pocahomine wraz z Momoi zbierał kłosy kukurydzy dla ludzi, którzy wkrótce mieli ruszyć do walki przeciwko białym. Martwił się, ponieważ nie chciał, by do tego doszło. Kise Ryouta, którego wczoraj poznał, bardzo go zainteresował.  
–    Co to za dźwięki?- zdziwiła się Momoi.  
    Pocahomine zmarszczył lekko brwi, nasłuchując. Po chwili oboje zobaczyli samego Powhakashiego, stojącego do nich tyłem i, najwyraźniej, przytulający kogoś. Słyszeli jego cichy śmiech i odgłosy mlaskania.  
–    Ehm... o-ojcze?- bąknął Pocahomine.  
–    Eh?- Powhakashi odwrócił głowę, po czym pospiesznie wrócił do tego, którego trzymał w objęciach.- Idź już, zanim cię zauważą.  
–    Ale...  
–    Przyjdę do ciebie wieczorem.  
–    Obiecujesz?  
–    Oczywiście.  
–    I zrobisz mi...  
–    Tak, zrobię.  
–    Kocham cię.  
–    Idź już, Kuro...ekhem, ekhem! Idź już, no!  
    Powhakashi odchrząknął głośno, odwracając się szybko i podchodząc do swojego syna, ocierając zaróżowione usta wierzchem dłoni.  
–    Co ty to robisz, gno... znaczy, synu? Powinieneś siedzieć na dupie w wiosce!  
–    Nie boję się – mruknął Pocahomine.  
–    Gówno mnie to...- Powhakashi ugryzł się w język.- Pocahomine... ah, odkąd nosisz ten naszyjnik, wyglądasz jak twoja matka...  
–    To może ja go...- Pocahomine zrobił ruch, chcąc zdjąć naszyjnik, jednak, widząc mordercze spojrzenie ojca, zostawił go na szyi.  
–    Nie możecie być tu sami. Poślę po Kurokouma.  
    Powhakashi uśmiechnął się do nich lekko, po czym oddalił się.  
–    No dobra, gadaj!- warknęła Momoi.  
–    Czego?- Aomine spojrzał na nią.  
–    Gadaj, co ukrywasz!  
–    Ja? Ja nic nie ukrywam!  
–    Pocahomine, tak nie można! Jak mi powiesz, to obiecuje, że... O Boże, Pocahomine, uważaj, za tobą!  
–    Co...?- Pocahomine odwrócił się i spojrzał zszokowany na wystającą zza kukurydzy głowę Kise Ryouty.- Co ty tutaj robisz?!  
–    Szukałem cię, Pocahominecchi!  
–    Pocahomine-kun! Pocahomine-kun!- rozległo się spokojne nawoływanie w oddali.  
–    To Kurokoum!- Pocahomine spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę.- Proszę cię, nie zdradź nas!  
    Chwycił pospiesznie rękę Kise i pociągnął go w gąszcz kukurydzy. Poruszali się teraz cicho, nasłuchując cichnących głosów Kurokouma i Momoi:  
–    Momoi-san? Gdzie Pocahomine-kun?  
–    Ja... ja... teraz to nie wiem!  
–    Naprawdę? Wydawało mi się, że go słyszałem.  
–    Wydawało ci się!  
–    I wydawało mi się, że znika w kukurydzy z jakimś blondwłosym mężczyzną.  
–    Wydawało ci się, no!  
–    Eh... Pocahomine-kun nie powinien teraz biegać, jest niebezpiecznie. Ostrzeż go, proszę. On cię chyba słucha.  
–    Taa, akurat...  
    Pocahomine poprowadził Kise nad rzekę, do łódki, którą zaczęli płynąć wzdłuż rzeki. Ryouta nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, zafascynowany. Cały dzień szukał go po całym lądzie, a kiedy w końcu znalazł, jego serce niemal wyskoczyło z piersi, tak bardzo był szczęśliwy.  
    Zdziwił się trochę, kiedy Pocahomine zaprowadził go do ogromnej wierzby, gdzie usiedli na pniu.  
–    Ładnie tu macie – westchnął.  
–    No, nie narzekam – zgodził się z nim Pocahomine, siadając blisko Kise.  
–    Uhm... po... po co tu przyszliśmy?- zapytał nieśmiało Ryouta, przygryzając wargę.- Jesteśmy tu zupełnie sami, tylko we dwoje... nie żeby coś, ale... eheh...- Przysunął się do niego, pochylając nad nim z zamiarem muśnięcia go ustami, kiedy nagle rozległ się czyjś donośny głos:  
–    Jak chcesz ruchać, to nie na moim pniu, cholera jasna!  
–    Eh?!- krzyknął przerażony Kise, rozglądając się pospiesznie. Kiedy dostrzegł drewnianą twarz wystającą z drzewa, wytrzeszczył oczy i wrzasnął ponownie.- Po-Pocahominecchi, to drzewo gada! Ono gada!  
–    No to dowal mu coś – mruknął Pocahomine.  
–    U-uhm... dzień dobry...? Na-nazywam się...  
–    Kise Ryjota, wiem.- Twarz wywróciła oczami.  
–    Proszę, nie akcentuj tak mojego imienia!- żachnął się Kise.  
–    To jest Dziadek Kagawierzba – przedstawił go Pocahomine, poklepując lekko po pniu.- Dziadziu, weź no mu się przyjrzyj i powiedz, co o nim sądzisz.  
–    Cho no tu – mruknął Kagawierzba, oplątując jego ciało witkami i przysuwając bardzo blisko swojej drewnianej twarzy.- No... dobre ma serce... i niezłe ciacho, jakby nie patrzeć.  
–    Dobra, dobra, wara od niego, próchniaku – warknął Pocahomine, trzepiąc dłonią wierzbowe witki. Kagawierzba cofnął je, puszczając tym samym Kise na wolność. Blondyn wtulił się, nieco przestraszony, w ciemnoskórego, spoglądając ze łzami w oczach na pień drzewa.  
–    Ba-bałem się, że mnie zdusi...  
–    Nah, spoko, nie ma aż takiej siły. Chodź, przejdziemy się.  
    Aomine ujął go za rękę, po czym pociągnął go za sobą. Zeszli na ziemię, jednak Kise zatrzymał się w pół kroku i przyciągnął do siebie ciemnoskórego.  
–    Pocahominecchi, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać...  
–    Mm? O co chodzi?  
–    Bo widzisz... obawiam się, że moi ludzie... to znaczy ci, z którymi przypłynąłem... oni chcą walczyć z waszymi.  
–    Z naszymi?- Pocahomine zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Ale dlaczego?  
–    Ponieważ pragną mieć te ziemie na własność.  
–    I co teraz?  
    Kise uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, głaszcząc jego policzek.  
–    Chciałbym zabrać cię ze sobą do Tokio – szepnął.- Mam tam ładny domek, zamieszkalibyśmy razem, moglibyśmy być ze sobą już na zawsze...  
–    W jednym szałasie?  
–    T-tak...  
–    Hmm...- Pocahomine zastanowił się przez chwilę.- No nie wiem... niby nie znam tego twojego świata, chociaż z drugiej strony mnie on kręci.  
–    Ale ja...- Kise przygryzł wargę.- Chcę, żebyś był tylko mój, Pocahominecchi! Nikogo innego! Więc... jeśli popłyniesz ze mną do Tokio, nie będzie podrywania, ani zaliczania. Chyba, że m-mnie...  
–    Wiesz...- Pocahomine podrapał się w zamyśleniu po głowie, rumieniąc delikatnie.- W sumie tak ostatnio o tym myślałem i... no wiesz, stwierdziłem, że tak jakby jesteś lepszy od kobiet... chyba... znaczy no, jakoś tak lubię ciebie bardziej niż cycki...  
–    Eh?! Na-naprawdę?!  
–    Taa...  
–    Czyli zgadzasz się?!- Kise z radością chwycił jego dłonie.- Zamieszkasz ze mną w Tokio i będziemy ze sobą?!  
–    No ta, w sumie to nawet nie mogę tu zostać, mój penis jest w niebezpieczeństwie... ojciec nadal chce, żebym poślubił Kurokouma.  
–    Nie oddam cię żadnemu Kurokoumocchiemu!  
    Ryouta ścisnął jego dłonie, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy. Pocahomine przełknął nerwowo ślinę, rozumiejąc, że w końcu nadszedł czas i na niego – w końcu będzie miał swój pierwszy pocałunek w życiu, znalazł swoją pierwszą miłość, pierwszą osobę, która obdarzyła go podobnym uczuciem.  
    Przymknął oczy, kiedy ich usta się ze sobą zetknęły. Świat eksplodował w jednej chwili, wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie – wiatr podwiewający jego sukienkę, próbujący powstrzymać śmiech Dziadek Kagawierzba, protesty Mury i Midofiuta, Powhakashi, jego bracia i siostry...  
    Teraz liczył się tylko on i Kise Ryouta. Tylko oni dwaj.  
    I ich wspólna, malująca się w pięknych barwach przyszłość.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zakończenie jest dość nagłe, ale kiedy to pisałam gonił mnie termin, także zmuszona byłam przerwać xD Może kiedyś to wydłużę :3


End file.
